Blog użytkownika:Roxi1902/Wreszcie Cię mam
Krótkie informacje; -będę pisała z różnych perspektyw, -na każdej wyspie tresują smoki, thumb-kilka osób nie mieszka na Berk, Dedykuję to opowiadanie mojej przyjaciółce Martynie, bo gdyby nie ona to opowiadanie by nie powstało. Rozdział 1; Jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Perspektywa Valki Spokojnie spała, ale nagle poczułam jak coś, a raczej ktoś ciągnie mnie lekko za dłoń. Leniwie otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam uśmiechniętą twarz mojego pięcioletniego synka Czkawki. -Co się stało? Dlaczego tak wcześnie?-zapytałam siadając na krawędzi łóżka i biorąc syna na kolana -Mieliśmy się dziś pobawić razem z tatą!- powiedział wyraźnie szczęśliwy, ja się tylko uśmiechnęłam -Wiem, ale tata wróci wieczorem-powiedziałam, a Czkawka wyraźnie posmutniał- Ale za to do Finna ma przypłynąć siostrzenica. Podobno jest w twoim wieku. -Super!- krzyknął W mgnieniu oka zniknął na schodach do swojego pokoju. Wiedziałam, że się ucieszy. Mam też nadzieję, ze się polubią, oby ta dziewczynka była miła. Postanowiłam wstać i zrobić Czkawce śniadanie. Dla siebie też. Wyszłam z pokoju i ruszyłam do kuchni. Zaczęłam robić kanapki, a zza okna usłyszałam ciche pomrukiwanie Chmuroskoka. Poszłam do schowka i wyjęłam kosz z rybami dla smoka, zaniosłam go na dwór. -Smacznego- uśmiechnęłam się do niego i wróciłam do domu Szybko skończyłam robić śniadanie. Wyszłam z kuchni i położyłam gotowe kanapki na stole, gszie po chwili usiadłam i zaczęłam jeść. Perspektywa Czkawki Szybko pobiegłem do swojego pokoju. Ucieszyłem się, że będę miał nową koleżankę. Przebrałem się i usiadłem przy moim biurku. Postanowiłem dać jej rysunek Chmuroskoka, bardzo go lubię. Zacząłem rysować. Po jakimś czasie przyszła moja mama i położyła mi kilka kanapek na biurku. -Czkawka, zjedz coś. -Nie chcę teraz- powiedziałem i dalej rysowałem -Powinieneś coś zjeść. Nie wypuszczę Cię z domu jak nie zjesz chociaż jednej kanapki. -Dobrze, ale najpierw dokończę rysunek- uśmiechnąłem się do niej -A co tam rysujesz?- zapytała i spojrzała na kartkę zza mojego ramienia-Piękny. Dla kogo to rysujesz? -Dla nowej koleżanki- odpowiedziałem jej nieśmiało -Dobrze, zjedz kanapki i zejdź na dół. Będę tam na Ciebie czekać. -Dobrze mamo. Wyszła z pokoju. Dobra, teraz muszę zjeść chociaż jedną. Ugryzłem kawałek. No nawet smaczna, ale nie jestem głodny. Jestem wyjątkowo chudy jak na swój wiek, ale za to jestem szybki i zwinny. Dużo osób mi też mówi, ze jestem inteligentny. Przed rodzicami tak naprawdę udaję chłopca, który jest taki sam jak jego koledzy. Mam swoich przyjaciół, ale ja nie jestem taki jak oni. Nie czuję się jak wiking, ale mam nadzieję, że to się zmieni. Szybko zbiegłem po schodach na dół do mojej mamy, która już czekała na mnie przy drzwiach. -Już jestem- uśmiechnąłem się -Dobrze, chodź. Idziemy do portu. -Ta dziewczynka ma przypłynąć? -Tak, a w porcie będziesz miał krótką chwilkę żeby zobaczyć tatę. -To chodźmy! Szybko, szybko!- ciągnąłem ją za rękę, no dalej im szybciej tym lepiej -Spokojnie, zdążymy- zaśmiała się -Mamo, a może polecimy na Chmuroskoku? Będzie szybciej! Proszę mamo!- zrobiłem słodkie oczka, nigdy mi nie odmawia gdy tak robię. Perspektywa Valki O, nie. On znów robi te swoje oczka. Wie też, że długo nie wytrzymam. Eh, no trudno zgodzę się, co mi szkodzi? - No dobrze polecimy- zagwizdałam, a obok mnie pojawił się mój smok. Czkawka w mgnieniu oka siedział już na grzbiecie Chmuroskoka, a ja usiadłam za nim- Gotowy? -Tak!- najwidoczniej był bardzo zadowolona, cieszę się gdy widzę jego uśmiech i szczęście- Mamo?- zaczął nieśmiało rozmowę podczas lotu -Tak, synku? - Kiedy będę mógł mieś swojego smoka?- to mnie ma, wiedziałam, że kiedyś mnie o to zapyta, ale nie wiedziałam, że tak szybko. Ma dopiero 5 lat! Na Berk swojego smoka możesz wytresować po ukończeniu dziesiątego roku życia. Wtedy płynie się z kimś doświadczonym na Wyspę Smoków, a tam musisz już sobie radzić sam. Musisz pozostać na tej wyspie dopóki nie wytresujesz własnego smoka. Nikt nie może Ci w tym pomóc, taka tradycja. - Musisz jeszcze troszkę poczekać, ale nie martw się. Znając Ciebie szybko ten czas zleci. -Dobrze- powiedział lekko zasmucony, ale wiem, że wytrzyma i jak już nadejdzie czas to wytresuje najwspanialszego smoka na całym Archipelagu. Perspektywa Stoika Czekałem już w porcie na rodzinę Hoffersonów. Mają przypłynąć w odwiedziny do Finna. Czekałem i czekałem, a po chwili na horyzoncie pojawił się już statek. Jestem ciekaw jaka jest ich córka. Może zakoleguje się z moim synem? Właśnie gdzie jest Czkawka i Valka? Zacząłem się rozglądać po porcie, nigdzie ich nie było. Spojrzałem w niebo, a tam Chmuroskoka z Valką i moim synem. Podszedłem do nich gdy wylądowali. -CHmuroskok, leć do domu- powiedziała spokojnym głosem moja żona -Tata!- Czkawka do mnie podbiegł, a ja go wziąłem na ręce -Cześć Czkawka- uśmiechnąłem się do niego- Co dziś robiłeś? -Narysowałem Chmuroskoka dla nowej koleżanki- wyjął z kieszeni w kamizelce, był bardzo realistyczny, oddałem mu rysunek i położyłem go na ziemi- Tato? Pobawisz się dziś ze mną?- zapytał ciągnąc mnie za rękę -Czkawka- uklęknąłem przed nim i spojrzałem w jego duże zielone oczy- do domu wrócę wieczorem, ale zrobię wszystko żeby się jutro z tobą pobawić, dobrze?- było widać po nim, że nie jest zadowolony -Dobrze- posłał mi szczery uśmiech Wyprostowałem się i spojrzałęm w stron statku, który z każdą minutą był co raz bliżej. Perspektywa narratora Wszyscy patrzyli w stronę zbliżającego się statku. Czkawka nie mógł się doczekać poznania nowej koleżanki. Czekali jeszcze kilka minut, a później ze statku zszedł wysoki mężczyzna. Miał brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy, a ubrany był w czarną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, szeroki pas do którego przyczepiony był długi miecz, szare spodnie i skórzane buty. Za nim z pokładu zeszła szczupła, wysoka kobieta w granatowej sukience z cienkim, skórzanym pasie na biodrach, miała też kaptur. Wyróżniały ją długie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Za kobietą wyszła dziewczynka. Była bardzo ładna i była tęz podobna do swojej mamy. Ubrana była w niebieską bluzkę, czarną spódniczkę z małymi czaszkami, kaptur, skórzane buty i granatowe spodnie. Jej duże niebieskie oczy idealnie pasowały do delikatnych rys twarzy, miała także blond włosy spięte w warkocz. Wyglądała na bardzo miłą. -Witam was na Wyspie Berk. Nazywam się Stoick Ważki, a to moja żona Valka i syn Czkawka- przedstawił swoją rodzinę -Witam-powiedział z powagą- nazywam się Baron, a to moja żona Arona i córka Astrid. Perspektywa Astrid Ten chłopak wydaje mi się bardzo miły. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on do mnie. Powoli i chyba nieśmiało do mnie podszedł. -Cześć, jestem Czkawka- podał mi rękę, którą uścisnęłam -Cześć, ja jestem Astrid- odpowiedziałam mu z szczerym uśmiechem, chyba się zakolegujemy. Puściłam jego dłoń, a on sięgnął do kieszonki w swojej kamizelce, wyjął z niej jakąś kartkę i mi podał -To dla Ciebie. Sam narysowałem –powiedział lekko onieśmielony, wzięłam od niego rysunek. Był śliczny. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroka, a kątem oka zauważyłam, że moi rodzice powoli kierują się w stronę wioski. Pewnie już idziemy do mojego wuja Finna. -Astrid, chodź już!- zawołała mnie moja mama -Dziękuję- przytuliłam Czkawkę i pobiegłam do rodziców Perspektywa Valki Przytuliła go. Słodko razem wyglądają. Astrid naprawdę wydaje się bardzo miła. Chyba wpadła w oko mojemu synowi. Pewnie się zakolegują, a może nawet zaprzyjaźnią? Muszę porozmawiać ze Stoikiem na ten temat. Postanowiłam, że wróciły już do domu. -Czkawka!- zawołałam syna, a on szybko do mnie przybiegł, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy- Idziemy już do domu? -A mogę się pójść pobawić ze Szpadką, Mieczykiem, Śledzikiem i Sączysmarkiem? Proszę! -No dobrze, ale na obiad masz wrócić do domu, zrozumiano? -Tak! Wybiegł z portu nim się obejrzałam. Dobrze, że ma jakiś przyjaciół w swoim wieku. Wróciłam do domu i usiadłam na chwilę w fotelu. Poczytałam książkę, a później poszłam robić obiad. Dziś postanowiłam zrobić kurczaka z warzywami. Rozdział 2; Może to coś więcej? Perspektywa Czkawki Pobiegłem do moich przyjaciół. Zauważyłem, że siedzą na ławce na głównym placu. Wszyscy z nich wyślą, że ja jako syn wodza mam świetne życie, ale ja tak nie uważam. Okej, fajnie, ze twój tata jest bardzo znany, ale to nie jest takie miłe. Czasami czekam do późnych wieczorów żeby choć na chwilę się z nim zobaczyć. Mówi się trudno. Gd mnie już wszyscy zobaczyli to posłali mi szerokie uśmiechy. Też się uśmiechnąłem. Usiadłem na ławce obok nich. -Cześć- zacząłem, bo nikt nie raczył się odezwać- Czemu jesteście tak cicho? -Ja nie wiem, a ty brat?- zapytała spoglądając na bliźniaka -Ja też nie- wzruszył ramionami, oto cali bliźniacy -Czkawka, a ty widziałeś tą nową dziewczynę? Ładna, co nie?- zapytał uradowany Sączysmark, jestem ciekaw jego reakcji jak się dowie, że mnie przytuliła, zawsze mi zazdrościł, ze mam lepsze kontakty z ludźmi w naszym wieku -No, jest ładna. Ma na imię Astrid. Jest też bardzo miła- uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem na myśl o niej -To ty już ją widziałeś, rozmawiałeś z nią?- i się zaczyna, uwielbiam się z nim droczyć -Tak- wzruszyłem ramionami- I nawet mnie przytuliła. -Co! Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz mieć najlepiej! To jest nie sprawiedliwe- się chyba na mnie zdenerwował, przyzwyczaiłem się -Sączysmark, zrozum Czkawka jest przecież synem wodza. Wiadomo, że zawsze będzie miał lepiej- odezwał się w końcu Śledzik, chyba zaczęła go wciągać ta jego smocza księga, ale ważne, że chociaż trochę się odzywa -To co robimy?- zapytał Mieczyk, jestem ciekaw czy Astrid się przyjdzie z nami pobawić, zacząłem się rozglądać po placu, zobaczyłem po chwili jak z domu Finna wychodzi Astrid, ruszyła w naszą stronę, zszedłem z ławki i ruszyłem w jej kierunku, wszyscy dziwnie się na mnie spojrzeli -Szpadka, Mieczyk, Śledzik, Sączysmark to jest Astrid. Astrid to jest Szpadka, Mieczyk, Śledzik i Sączysmark- wytłumaczyłem pokazując kolejno moich przyjaciół -Cześć, miło was poznać. Czkawka pokażesz mi wyspę?- spojrzała na mnie, nie umiem jej odmówić, a nie znam jej długo, dziwne- Obiecałeś. -Dobra, chodź. Pokaże Ci takie ładne miejsce- chwyciłem ją za rękę i pobiegłem szybko w stronę lasu Perspektywa Astrid Mógł byś troszkę zwolnić? Nie jestem taka szybka jak ty. Czkawka proszę cię! Oh, nareszcie się zatrzymał. Staliśmy na pięknej łące. Wokół było mnóstwo drzew i kwiatów. Nie wiedziałam, że ta wyspa ma takie piękne miejsca. -Podoba Ci się?- natychmiast oderwałam wzrok od widoków i spojrzałam na niego z szerokim uśmiechem -Bardzo- też się uśmiechnął- Jak znalazłeś to miejsce? Nigdy takiego nie widziałam. -Kiedyś chodziłem sobie sam po lesie- zaraz? Sam? Odważny jest, ja bym nie chciała chodzić po wielkim lesie sama- i się natknąłem na to miejsce. Było to jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. -Wiesz, podoba mi się to miejsce, ale chciałam żebyś mnie oprowadził bardziej po wiosce- widać było po jego minie, że nie wie co zrobić, polubiłam go i to bardzo -Em, no to chodźmy. Ruszyliśmy w stronę wioski. Szliśmy w ciszy, tak trochę dziwnie się czuję. Bardzo go polubiłam. Myślę, że może zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Wyszliśmy od strony twierdzy. Chyba nikt nas nie widzi. -Może pokażę Ci najpierw stajnię- stajnia? Czemu nie? -Dobra. Czyli tam trzymacie swoje smoki? -Większość, bo reszta mieszka ze swoimi właścicielami. -A ty masz swojego smoka?- byłam ciekawa, był w końcu synem wodza, to chyba może mieć wcześniej? -Nie, nie mam. Jak skończę 10 lat to dopiero będę mógł. -U mnie na wyspie jest podobnie- chyba dodałam mu otuchy -A jak się nazywa twoja wyspa? -Sarris. -Nigdy o niej nie słyszałem- nie dziwię się, nie dużo mamy gości na wyspie- Może kiedyś cię odwiedzę. -Mam taką nadzieję. Perspektywa Stoika Nastał już wieczór. Jestem zmęczony już całym dniem. Musiałem rozdzielać Pyskacza i Sączyślina, bo pokłócili się oto kto lepiej włada toporem, nie wiem po co to, bo ja to robię najlepiej. Wszedłem właśnie do domu. O, Valka czyta książkę. -Dobry wieczór- spojrzała na mnie i się uśmiechnęła, jak ja kocham ten uśmiech -Dobry wieczór, myślałam, ze to Czkawka- położyła książkę na stole, ale zaraz, Czkawki jeszcze nie ma? -Jeszcze nie wrócił?- byłem strasznie zdziwiony- Byłem pewien, ze już dawno wrócił. -Jak widzisz nie. Siadaj, zaraz przyniosę CI coś do jedzenia- usiadłem przy stole i czekałem aż mi cos przyniesie, zaraz wyszła z kuchni, ale pachnie- Kurczak, mniam. -Czkawka dziś prawie nic nie jadł- usidła naprzeciwko mnie, widziałem, ze się martwi- Miał wrócić na obiad, ale nie przyszedł. Cały czas siedzi na dworze z Astrid. -Z Astrid? Chyba coś się kroi- spojrzałem na żonę z chytrym uśmieszkiem -Stoik, oni mają dopiero pięć lat. Pewnie nawet jeszcze nie wiedzą co to znaczy się zakochać- skrzyżowała ręce na piersi -A może by tak zapytać jej rodziców o zgodę? Perspektywa Valki Czy on ma na myśli…? O nie! Nie zgadzam się na to, pod żadnym warunkiem! Mój syn sam sobie znajdzie miłość. Nie zmuszę go do takich rzeczy! -Ja już wiem co ty sobie myślisz i nie zgadzam się na to- powiedziałam to tak, że chyba go zatkało, ni lubiłam się z nim kłócić ani podnosić głodu -Val, ale… -Żadnego „ale”! Nie zgadzam się i koniec. On nie może być zmuszany do miłości! -Ale może dzięki temu uda nam się zjednoczyć wyspy?-jak zwykle, za wszelką cenę chce postawić na swoim, on się nigdy nie zmieni -Nie obchodzą mnie inne wyspy, Stoik. Mnie obchodzi mój syn, nasz syn. Nie będę go do niczego zmuszać! – chciał coś powiedzieć, ale mu przerwałam- Ty z resztą też. -Ehh, no dobrze. -Idę poszukać Czkawki. Niedługo wrócę. Wyszłam z domu i od razu zaczęłam się rozglądać po wiosce. Jest już ciemno więc trochę się martwię. Nie powinien za daleko odchodzić. Tak myślę. Chodzę i chodzę i nigdzie go nie widzę! Czkawka, synku gdzie jesteś? -Czkawka! Czkawka!- zaczęłam krzyczeć, ale to nic nie daje Zaczynam się naprawdę się o niego martwić. Byłam już wszędzie gdzie zazwyczaj chodzi, nawet nad Kruczym Urwiskiem i go nie było. Może jest u Finna? Tam teraz nocuje Astrid. Pewnie był już zmęczony i nie chciało mu się wrócić do domu. Dobra, jestem pod drzwiami. Pukam i otwiera mi Finn. -Dobry wieczór Valko. Co cię sprowadza do mnie o tej porze? -Jest może u Ciebie Czkawka? Nie wrócił jeszcze do domu, a ja zaczynam się martwić- chyba zrozumiał -Poczekaj. Arona!- mama Astrid zeszła ze schodów -Coś cię stało? -Valka ma do Ciebie pytanie- Finn wskazał na mnie, a ja weszłam do środka -Jest u was Czkawka? Nie wrócił jeszcze do domu- powiedziałam zmartwiona Perspektywa Arony Na Odyna! Zapomniałam jej powiedzieć. Astrid cały czas chodziła po wiosce z Czkawką. Zaprosiła go nawet do domu. Przyszli i tak bawili się do wieczora, a w końcu oboje zasnęli w pokoju Astrid. Nie chciałam go budzić. -Przeprasza, zapomniałam Ci powiedzieć- powiedziałam ze smutkiem- Astrid wróciła do domu z Czkawką. Zasiedzieli się i zasnęli. -No dobrze. Ważne, że się znalazł. Wrócę po niego jutro rano, dobrze?- chyba jej ulżyło -Dobrze- uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie- Dobranoc. -Dobranoc. Zamknęłam drzwi i udałam się do pokoju córki. Uchyliłam drzwi, a po chwili otworzyłam je szerzej. Oboje smacznie spali po przeciwnych stronach łóżka. Chyba się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili. Szkoda, że niedługo wypływamy na swoją wyspę. No nic. Zamknęłam drzwi i poszłam do swojego pokoju gdzie spał już mój mąż. Położyłam się obok niego i zasnęłam. Obudziłam się dość wcześnie rano. Poszłam do łazienki się odświeżyć i przebrać. Później poszłam do kuchni i zrobiłam kilka kanapek naszym maluchom. Weszłam do pokoju, już nie spali. -Dzień dobry- odezwał się Czkawka -Dzień dobry, przyniosłam wam śniadanie- położyłam tacę z jedzeniem na stoliku obok łóżka -Dzięki mamo. Wyszłam z pokoju i skierowałam się do kuchni. Sama też muszę sobie zrobić śniadanie. Jeszcze niedługo ma przyjść Valka po Czkawkę. Perspektywa Valki Gdy się obudziłam szybko wstałam i ubrałam. Miałam zamiar jak najszybciej odebrać Czkawkę. Szybko ruszyłam w stronę domu Finna. Po krótkiej chwili byłam już pod drzwiami. Zapukałam, a drzwi otworzył mi Baron. -Dzień doby- powiedziałam, chyba był zdziwiony moją wizytą -Dzień dobry, coś się stało? -Tak.. to znaczy nie!- dodałam szybko-Przyszłam po Czkawkę. -Po Czkawkę? To on jest u nas?-czy ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz? -Tak, byłam ty wczoraj wieczorem i Arona powiedziała mi, że Czkawka u was zasnął- wytłumaczyłam -Poczekaj pójdę po Aronę- chyba nie ogarnia sytuacji, no cóż -O, cześć Valka. Przyszłaś po Czkawkę? -Tak, obudził się już? -Tak, tak. Przed chwilą dałam im śniadanie-uśmiechnęłam się do niej- Czkawka, Astrid! -Tak mamo?- Astrid szybko zbiegła po schodach wraz z moim synem, od razy do mnie podbiegł -Idziemy już do domu?-chyba nie chciała się stąd ruszać, ale musimy -Tak, ale jak będziesz chciał to jeszcze dziś się spotkacie, dobrze? -Dobrze. Pa Astrid!- pożegnaliśmy się wszyscy i ruszyliśmy do domu I jest next. Wiem, że krótki, ale wena mi dzisiaj nie sprzyja :( Dobijecie 100 komentarzy do moich urodzin ( wtorek)? Będzie mi bardzo miło :D Podobało się? Zostaw komentarz! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania